Shufties
by MoarCowbell
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring the Doctor and Rose. [Chapter 6: Qualify. The Doctor helps Rose study, but is it just biology or is there some chemistry between them as well?]
1. Stuck

_**Shufties**_

_**Stuck**_

_Sweet Jesus. You are now reading the first DW writing that I have uploaded. Congratulations. Drabble for all! A collection of drabbles about the 9th Doctor, the 10th Doctor, Rose, Mickey, K9, the fat kid from School Reunion, and just about every other character under the sun. Woot. _

_This one is set back with the 9th Doctor, and Jack._

_**Spoilers: **None._

_Thanks for reading, and as such is the norm (Dear god how I hate that word) I shall now leave you with an imperative: **R&R!**_

The Doctor was pottering around in the TARDIS control room, as he often did, tinkering with things that didn't really need to be tinkered with, and amusing himself with the many doo-dads and doo-hickeys his ship contained.

A slight shuffling and a cough, followed by another, louder, longer cough broke the amiable silence. Looking up, the Doctor's 900 year old face took on bemusement. "What in the Universe are you two doing?"

Pressed tightly together at their torsos, Rose and Jack awkwardly made their way up to the console, the latter grinning rather widely.

"Doctor we're-"

Rose was cut off, however, by Jack, who slung an arm round her shoulders and squeezed tightly. "Expressing our deep and meaningful feelings for one another while keeping it PG so as not to hurt your delicate Time Lord soul."

Elbowing him sharply in the ribs –a rather difficult task considering their current position- Rose turned back to the Doctor. "Stuck."

_Okay, so maybe it was a drabble and a tad. But hey, that's what I'm good for. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Wine

_**Shufties**_

_**Prompt: **Wine_

_**Spoilers: **None_

_Just an extremely pointless, plot-less lacking in a storyline and no obvious beginning, middle, or end one-shot with the 10th Doctor and Rose. Yippee. _

_**R&R**_

Rose Tyler was in the process of giving her hair a much needed blow-dry. She could hear him before she saw him; his betrayer the slapping of Converse soles on a floor made on some far-away planet Rose could only hope to see, if the Doctor took her of course. Poking his head around the door, the Doctor wrinkled his nose in distaste at the hair-dryer.

"Earth hair-drying technology, never did like it. I have to say, Rose, if you want a _proper_ hair-dryer you need look no further than the Planet of the Godsons." He paused, cocking his head to one side. "'Course, that's probably due to the fact that 93 percent of their body is covered in hair, and with their planet's climate it's no big, gigantic, out of proportion wonder that their hair needs a lot of drying, although if they had done as I directed back in 1322 then they wouldn't even _need_ hair-dryers. 'Electrical shavers are stupid' they said, but oh-ho, look who's stupid now, you great, big, hairy Go-"

"Doctor." Rose cut him, one hand on her hip, the other still holding the hair-dryer. "Did ya want something?"

"What? Oh, yes, right. Um…" His brow furrowed in concentration, the Doctor's mouth opened and closed several times, before his gaze settled on Rose and his face lit up. "Ah! Yes, Rose! Right, 30 minutes!" He nodded to her once and was halfway down the corridor before the slap-slapping changed direction.

Poking his head around the door once more, the Doctor gave Rose a sheepish grin. "Put something nice on and be in the control room in 30 minutes."

"What? Why?"

But he was already gone, the slapping of shoes echoing through the many halls of the TARDIS.

32 minutes and 11 seconds later, as a lady was always fashionably late, Rose cautiously entered the control room, a deep blue dress swishing about her. Sweeping her gaze over the room, she took in the rather unusual sight.

The Doctor had re-decorated, it seemed, and the control room was decked out in gold and various shades of red. There was a short wooden table under one of the arches, lavishly decorated with two sets of shining cutlery and plates laden with pasta and steak. Two glasses, a bottle of red wine and a candelabrum completed the decorations.

Laughing as the Doctor held out a chair for her, Rose sat herself down and smiled as she took in her surroundings once more. "What on earth are you doing, Doctor?"

"I am wining," He picked up one glass with a rather magnificent sweep of his arm and poured a generous amount of wine into it. "And dining." The Doctor grinned cheekily through a mouthful of pasta, as Rose just laughed whole-heartedly at his antics.

"Cheers, Doctor."

"Cheers, Rose."

_Fin. Thanks for reading! Now you do the other half of the bargain- review!_


	3. Amore

_**Th eShufties**_

_**Prompt: **Amore_

_**Spoilers: **None_

_More fluff! Ah, I'm in a lovey mood at the moment… thanks oh-ever-so-much for all the lovely reviews! You make me smile. (: See?_

_**R&R**_

****

The TARDIS landed with a resounding thud, balancing precariously on a piperno ledge. Stepping out of the blue police box Rose gasped as she took in her surroundings. They had landed on some sort of tower, a vast city sprawled around them, and soft accordion music floated through the air.

Poking his head out the door, the Doctor glanced down over the side of the tower and gave what could have been a small whimper, before he disappeared back inside the TARDIS and relocated to a more accessible part of the tower.

Rose turned slowly around in a circle, taking in every beautiful detail of the lit city. "Doctor it's gorgeous… where are we?"

The Doctor stepped up behind her, lowering his head close to her ear, also gazing out at the city. "Welcome to Napoli, Rose." He moved away, patting the ledge of the tower. "Maschio Angioino, to be exact. Torre di Mezzo to be even exacter. Hold on, is that even a word?"

He pondered for a moment, before shrugging and catching sight of the small, Italian orchestra. "Hello!" He said to an accordion player. "Tell me, uh… what- what year is it?"

"1440, signore."

"1440? Oh that's a shame…" He peered down between the tower they were on and the far one. He sniffed, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. "Haven't even built the Triumphal Arch yet… pity…"

"Rose." The Doctor turned to her, offering her his hand as the musicians started to play. She laughed, taking his hand, and the pair began to dance.

"Doctor, how does an orchestra from the 15th century know a Dean Martin song?"

"Hmm…" He winked cheekily as he spun her around absently. "New, new musical taste, perhaps?"

Rose laughed, a warm, happy laugh that set his two hearts tingling. The Doctor hummed along to the song quietly, almost as if to himself, but he was grinning at Rose as they danced in the city of Naples.

"When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that's amore…" The Doctor drawled as he spun Rose around. "When the world seems to shine like you've had too much wine that's amore..."

She laughed whole-heartedly again as he let go of her hands and spun himself around, throwing his arms wide. "When the stars make you drool just like a pasta fazool that's amore…" He hopped up onto the ledge and began walking along it, jumping and spinning every now and then as he belted out the song to Rose, a glass of wine he had scooped up from the tambourinist clutched in his grasp. "When you dance down the street with a cloud at your feet you're in love…"

He skipped along the edge merrily. "When you walk in a dream but you know you're not dreaming," He jumped down and spun himself over to the musicians, bending down to eye level with the man playing the accordion. "Signore, scuzza me, but you see," He jumped up, his voice even louder and richer than before, grasping Rose's hands in his. "Back in old Napoli that's amore!"

The two waltzed around the tower as the orchestra continued to play, a choir now joining in the singing.

As the music came to close, the Doctor gave a little skip and hugged Rose tight, a blissful smile on his face.

Hmm… don't know if I liked how that dragged on, but… hope it wasn't too bad. Review my prettys!


	4. Torch

_**Shufties**_

_**Torch**_

_What the deuce?! She updated?! Sacred bovine, it's a miracle!_

_Now, I DID have another story that I was gonna upload before this one, but halfway through writing it this came into my head, and I just started writing… have NO idea why. Anyway, absolutely NO point to this whatsoever, hope you enjoy anyway! _

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**R&R!**_

****

There was a tube.

A tube, poking it's bothersome little end out from machinery of the TARDIS.

A tube that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Doctor, we're outta tea." Rose wandered into the console room, an empty box of tea bags clutched in her hand. "Can we stop an' pick up some more?

More concerned with why there was a tube sticking up from beneath the console, the Doctor continued to poke at it warily with his sonic screwdriver.

"What I am supposed to do with a tube? What's with that? A _tube._ Now, if it was a Rocht tube then it'd be completely different. Plenty of uses for a Rocht tube. Marvellous little things. Well." The Doctor paused for a moment, eyes staring straight ahead, the smallest of frowns creasing his forehead. "Quite, _big, _things actually…"

"Well, what's so good about a Rocht tube?" Rose asked, looking mildly interested, all thoughts of the lack of tea forgotten.

"Torches, of course. Rocht tubes are famous the universe over for their ability to take light from a star and concentrate in one particular place." The Doctor continued to fiddle with the tube, waving it about a bit.

"Right. Sounds jus' like any other torch to me." Rose absently fiddled with the tube, picking at the side of it.

The Doctor sniffed the offending tube, before giving it a hesitant lick. "Well, not necessarily. Rocht tubes are solar-powered."

Rose sat up, disbelief crossing her face. "You what? A solar-powered _torch_? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of! It'd never work!"

"Rubbish. That's why every Rocht tube is at least 5000 miles long."

_That turned out weird. Huh._

_See, this is why I shouldn't have an imagination._

_**Review!**_


	5. Heart

_**Shufties**_

_**Heart**_

_Wow, an update! This comes after the premiere of the 3__rd__ season here in NZ, and in denial of there ever being a Martha my hand decided to punch in a couple of keys and try and write something that is TenRose centric. _

_It's a bit sadder than my other oneshots, but I hope it's still liked._

_**R&R**_

He stands, arms hanging lifelessly by his sides as her face fades from his view. She is gone, but she is alive, and safe, and that's all that matters. It does not matter that he has saved the world, as he has lost something so much more, and it does not matter that he is alone, for he is not lonely. She is gone, but she is alive, and as long as her heart beats she is with him.

He stands with his arms hanging lifelessly by his sides, and as her face fades from his mind, one of his hearts ceases to beat.

_Okay so I don't really like this at all, it's too __jumbly__. But I've put it up coz it's going to annoy me rather a lot if I don't. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Qualify

_**Shufties**_

_**Qualify**_

_Sweet lord, it appears I've updated! Now, this one came to me (or, rather, my sister) when she was reading a Reader's Digest from February 1995. Well, that's not a good start, is it? Hopefully it shall be better than the contents of New Zealand's Top-Selling Monthly Magazine that was published nearly 13 years ago..._

_By the way, my knowledge of the British education system is just a little bit better than shoddy, so I apologise for any incorrect information that appears in the following text._

_**Spoilers: None**_

_**R&R!**_

"I don't even know why you need qualifications anyway," the Doctor grumbled as rested his chin on the back of Rose's bedroom chair. "With the psychic paper you could be a member of the Order of Christian IV if you wanted."

"_Because_, Doctor, getting my A-Levels is just to keep mum satisfied. She wants to make sure I'm doing something more with my life than running about all over the place with you." Rose sat on the floor with textbooks and papers strewn about her, rolling her eyes as the Doctor sat up indignantly.

"I thought you liked running about all over the place with me."

"I do, but that's not gonna keep mum happy is it? Now you can either go help her with the tea or you can stay here and be quiet, coz I need to study."

The Doctor huffed in annoyance and picked up a paper on genetics. "Bi-ol-ogy" he said, over enunciating each vowel. "Right, what is the particular genetic information carried on the X and Y chromosome?"

"They determine the gender of the child."

"Ah, no."

Rose frowned, chewing her bottom lip. "God, you're so pedantic." She sighed, rephrasing her answer. "The X and Y chromosomes determine whether the child is male or female."

"No."

"Whether it's a boy or girl?"

"No."

Rose groaned in frustration, glaring at him. "Doctor, what is it you want?!"

"I want sex!" He yelled back forcefully.

Thankfully the tension was broken as they heard from the kitchen the sound of a teacup smashing upon the floor.


End file.
